Lágrimas
by Princess Praline
Summary: A veces, por mas frío que sea un corazón, siempre ha de haber alguien que pueda llenarlo de calor, alguien por quien será capaz de derramar lágrimas. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de InuYasha, no son de mi propiedad, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y solo por diversión, y la historia es completamente mía. Disfrútenla.

 **Summary:** A veces, por mas frío que sea un corazón, siempre ha de haber alguien que pueda llenarlo de calor, alguien por quien será capaz de derramar lágrimas. ONESHOT.

 **Lágrimas.**

…El ambiente había cambiado, un frío invernal había sustituido el calor veraniego, típico de la época, inmensas nubes comenzaban a formarse en el cielo gris, la lluvia amenazaba cruelmente con desatar su furia hacia la tierra, la batalla había sido bastante dura, el olor a sangre penetraba por todos los rincones de la aldea, las mujeres sobrevivientes lloraban la muerte de sus seres queridos y los hombres restantes, intentaban por todos los medios posibles, restaurar sus hogares.

A unos cuantos metros, cercanos al bosque, la silueta de un joven de cabellos blancos se dibujaba, arrodillado, podía notarse que en sus brazos sostenía algo, o mas bien, a alguien.

-¿Cuánto tiempo mas pensará estar así?- preguntó la anciana Kaede, mirando en la dirección en donde se divisaba el muchacho.

-No lo sé, lleva poco mas de una hora ahí, creo que le afectó demasiado la muerte de la chica- respondió un hombre.

-No lo culpo, la señorita le cambió la vida, es natural que esté sufriendo por su muerte- contestó el monje Miroku, acercándose a la anciana para ayudarla a entrar el la casa.

-Espero que no vaya a hacer una tontería.- terminó por decir la anciana y entró con ayuda del monje.

A lo lejos, el joven se aferraba al cadáver de la muchacha. Recordaba todo por lo que habían pasado juntos, nunca llegó a pensar que alguien como ella, cambiaría su vida de esa manera.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenías que entrometerte? – le susurró el muchacho, sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta alguna, algo en su interior se rompió, sentía como la impotencia invadía su cuerpo, pero mas que nada, se sentía culpable – Si tan solo te hubiese protegido como siempre! Pero es que, no pude ver el instante en el que te alejaste de mi. Tonta, si tan solo me hubieses hecho caso.

Alguien se acercó por detrás.

-Sesshomaru. – le llamó InuYasha – Lo siento tanto.

Y sujetó el hombro de su hermano mayor, una persona mas se acercó a ellos.

-Pero, piénsalo de ésta manera, ella ya no sufrirá. – Aome se arrodilló al lado de Sesshomaru, contempló entonces, el pequeño cuerpo de Rin, su rostro pálido, sin vida, estaba manchado de sangre. La lluvia comenzó a caer, bañando así, los cuerpos caídos en la lucha. Sesshomaru sintió como brotaba el odio de su interior, al recordar que, no era la primera vez que la perdía, sin embargo, lo que le dolía en realidad, era que ésta vez, ella no volvería con él.

-Vamos, o te enfermarás. – le dijo Aome – puedes quedarte con nosotros esta noche si quieres.

Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza.

-Por favor – respondió en un susurro apenas audible – déjenme solo con ella.

InuYasha tomó del brazo a Aome, dándole a entender que cumpliría la petición de su hermano. Una vez que ambos jóvenes se alejaron, Sesshomaru abrazó con fuerza el cuerpecito de Rin, al momento en que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Él ya no pudo evitarlo, y finalmente, empezaron a brotar las lágrimas, confundiéndose así, con la lluvia.

Un pequeño calor comenzó a surgir en su pecho, unos pequeños ojos cafés comenzaron a abrirse, mirando intrigados al peliblanco que, por primera vez, lloraba.

-Señor Sesshomaru – se escuchó débilmente - ¿Por qué está llorando?

El aludido se separó de inmediato de la niña, la miró con los ojos temblorosos y la volvió a abrazar nuevamente.

-Señor Sesshomaru?

-Sí?- respondió con voz quebrada.

-Tenía miedo.

Y Sesshomaru la abrazó mas fuerte.

-Pero, ahora que usted está conmigo, sé que nada me pasará, pero ahora, dígame, ¿podemos ir adentro? Tengo frío.

La niña se estremeció y débilmente abrazó al joven, éste, se secó las lágrimas y se dirigió con ella a la casa de la anciana Kaede.

-Jamás había visto así al amo Sesshomaru – dijo Jacken.

-Sí, realmente le dolió la muerte de esa niña, pero lo entiendo, sé como se siente – respondió InuYasha. En ese instante, el mayor de los hermanos, entró con la pequeña. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, y aún mas cuando Rin se asomó por entre las ropas del yokai, sonriendo débilmente.

La anciana Kaede, tomó a la pequeña y junto con Sango, curaron sus heridas ayudándose de la medicina que Aome había llevado de su época.

Por otro lado, Aome miraba fijamente a Sesshomaru, atenta a cualquier movimiento que éste propiciaba, fijó su vista en los ojos del joven y pudo notar que éste había estado llorando.

"Es increíble, nunca pensé que Sesshomaru llegara a llorar, y menos por una niña humana, debe quererla mucho" -Rio un poco en sus pensamientos – " Entonces, es verdad, hasta el corazón mas frío se puede derretir"… y se giró hacia InuYasha tratando de disimular…

 **Fin.**

….

 **Notas de la autora** : ¿bien? Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, para serles sincera pensaba dejar que Rin muriera pero, no me gusta ver así a Sesshomaru jeje en fin, Traté de asustarlos un poco para que pensaran que habían sido Aome e Inuyasha Jaja pero creo que no se pudo, en fin. Si les gustó comenten y si no también, es la primer historia que hago de esta serie, así que por favor no sean crueles, se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentarios. Y disculpen las faltas de ortografía, Sin mas. Nos leemos luego.

Ciao :*


End file.
